


The Prince and The Jester

by TheLovelyStarlight



Series: Steven & Spinel Shipper Forever! [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Jester Spinel, Love at First Sight, Maid/Slave Padparadscha, Prince Steven - Freeform, Princess Connie, Queen Blue, Queen Yellow, in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: Steven is the first Prince of his Empire in over 6000 years, turning sixteen and future ruler of his people. Both of his aunts, blue and Yellow, have decided that now he must have his future bride to carry on the diamond name. Too bad he has their stubborn trait cause he refused to marry any of the girls they requested for him.That it, until he meets he very own court Jester(One Shot)
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: Steven & Spinel Shipper Forever! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552354
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	The Prince and The Jester

Prince Steven was the very first male royalty in the last six thousands years, his Diamond Kingdom only having queens and princesses for so long. When he was born from the Princess of greed Pink and the Prince of humble Gregory, the citizens of their kingdom rejoice in finally having a boy born into the royalty. The young prince may have lost his mother long ago, but it never stopped him from being kind and loving towards his people. He hoped one day to be the future King they would grow to respect and love. There was just one thing blocking his way these days, and it wasn't his training or studies, not even the heavy meetings and trades with other kingdoms.

"No! I refuse Aunt Yellow!"

"Steven, this is not a decision. You must claim a bride now that you are sixteen."

It was that of getting a wife. Now that the prince had became of the age sixteen, it was by law of their kingdom to claim a husband or wife given to them but it must also be by choice. Steven's choice was very clear though for he didn't want a bride right now, nor the ones chosen for him. One was his aunt Yellow's choice of the Knight guard's daughter Amy, but he was already good friends and a deep brother to her and they both decided no. His Aunt Blue's choice was a witch named Lapis, but he didn't like how moody and serious she was at times. then came a Princess from a rival kingdom named Connie, and he would never touch the princess for she was vile on both her tongue and looks. The prince never wanted a bride at such a young age, feeling his life now be tied to the kingdom forever and forced to give up his freedom for one of these three. Still his aunts and grandmother were pushing him to do the right thing, too bad that he got his mother's stubborn trait. 

Yellow, second Queen of the Kingdom, sighed in annoyance as she tried to get her nephew from the tree outside in the palace garden. She crossed her arms at the young prince, dressed in simple clothing as he normally dose when deciding to play. "Steven get down from there," She huffed with a glare. "You need to get ready for when The Princess of the Crystal Kingdom comes over for a treaty sign."

Steven, glaring back at his aunt, swings upside down on a branch and crossed his arms. His brown eyes turning just as cold as Yellow's. "Forget it Yellow," He shook his head. "I'm only coming to sign the treaty and enjoy the meal, like a noble prince, but I will never touch that vile tramp they call a princess."

"Now I don't like her either Steven, but you two marrying could bring peace to an upcoming war with them. A second one at that," Yellow rubbed her forehead.

Steven rolled his eyes and jumped off the tree, dusting himself off as he walked back into the castle. He sighed and spoke calmer in tone. "I understand Yellow that you do not wish for another war like before, but shouldn't my happiness come first? I want to marry for love, not in fear that my wife will stab me in the back one day."

Yellow tipped her head. "And yet no other women suit you." 

"I want to marry someone who is like me yellow, who knows how to have fun. The females you bring all are too serious and rude bitches wanting my dick." 

"Steven," Yellow and Steven turn towards the entrance to see Blue walking out with a look of shock on her face, as in her voice. "You shoulder say such language like that. Not all of the fine ladies want your manhood."

Steven smirked and shrugged, walking past his Aunt before he said, "You're right Auntie Blue. Some want my golden to make into a dildo instead, though no amount of money replace the original."

"Steven!"

The prince just laughed and run back to his room to get ready for the meeting before his crazy aunts could get to him. As the young teen finally got away from his aunts, he sighed and fell to his massive pink and blue bed. Steven loved his family, but it was crazy at times when it came to their rules. White of course babies him at times while Blue is tough and cut with her rules. In fact, to the other maids and slaves, they think that Yellow is the most strict to their kind hearted prince but really she just spoils him. They love him and he does as well, but there are times where the three fought against their nephew, these only being the timid fights. 

As Steven made it to his room, he smiled as he was being greeted by his personal maid with a bright smile on her face. "Welcome back My Prince!"

"Hey Paddy," He kissed her forehead, watching her giggle before he fell to his massive bed with a sigh. "The Princess from that Crystal Kingdom is coming for dinner, including the Queen."

Padparadscha frowned a bit, tipping her head. "Who is the Princess again?"

Steven chuckled, petting her soft short hair gently. "Princess Connie and her adopted mother, Queen Pearl."

"Oh! My Prince! The Bird cunts are coming for dinner!"

"I got it Paddy," He smiles sweetly and lays back in his bed before looking at his maid. "Think you can find my special outfit for tonight? A nice bath made as well please."

Paddy smiled and got started on the orders while Steven just looked outside his window. He could see the kingdom from it, smiling at his people all enjoying their lives with hardly a care in the world. The hybrid could even see his families massive knights as they did their afternoon drills, grinning when seeing Commander Jasper shout at how lazy Skinny and Amy. Even though those two were her own daughters the tough gem was still strict with them like any other knight. The prince wish he could join in the drill and learn more sword skills if it wasn't for the damn party. Steven hated it, having to pick a bride so soon. He didn't even have a full say on who he wanted and none of the girls falling at his throne met his standards. They were all the same; wanting money, wanting to be Queen, wanting his dick, or just wanting to cause their parents would approve. It made him feel sick of how easily the girls his age are all the same but his friends, selfish whores. 

He sighed, thinking about the chance of marring the Princess of their rival kingdom. He hated Crystal Kingdom and Queen Pearl, and he knew she hated him too. The two have always hated each other since it was clear that Pink left her for his father and her old kingdom. His mom made the Crystal Empire as Rose Quartz to defeat her family and make a place full of peace, but came back once she fell for Greg and rekindle the love for him and her family. In the process though, the lover she was with Pearl died and since then she has hated the prince ever since. If he ended up marrying her daughter, then he knew that Pearl would do something to bring another war. Plus her daughter was just a cunt and a bitch.

Steven wanted someone better, someone he could love at first glance. He thought it was Connie, but that died so fast he forgets he had a crush on her at all. Amy was cute but she was a sister to him, Peridot was funny but not interested in a relationship, and Lapis was a lovely lady and kind witch but not wanting to be a princess. For once, the prince wanted someone special and different from everyone. Someone like-

"My Prince," Steven snapped out of his thoughts, turning to see Paddy holding his outfit for dinner. "Will this due? i drew the bath and then remembered about the dinner tonight with the bird cunts."

Steven grinned at the outfit, loving the black dress shirt and pink coat with the riffled back reaching down to the ground. The dress pants were a darker shade of pink with black seems at the bottom. All that was left was the white pink gloves with the kingdom crest on them and his pink and gold crown. The hybrid touched the fabric and nodded. "Wonderful Paddy! I'll take the bath now and you make sure that Sapphire is handling the dinner table."

As the young prince got bathed and dressed himself for the dinner, Steven walked down to meet his family down in the great hall. Just as he was about to enter the room down the hall, he gasped as he was bumped into by someone from behind. He fell, knocking over his crown as the got up fast and snapped back.

He heard the person, female, chuckles. "Sorry about that, guess I had gotten two left feet in the span of two seconds."

"It's okay, I won't tell..." Whatever he was going to say, it quickly melted away as he looked at the female in front of him. "T-Tell..."

Steven felt as if he had died but was brought back. His lungs stopped working but his heart beat so much faster. His pink diamond eyes stayed locked on the other set of light pink eyes before him, looking at him with so much confusion. He was staying at a girl he had never seen before in the castle. She was around his height with long dark pink hair all tied up in to spike like pony tails. She was wearing jester clothing, mixed with black and white with her bottoms being pink and her slippers pointed and the same shade of pink. Her outfit looked just like a odd mix of jester but yet still oddly scary in a sense. His eyes laid on her face though, seeing as she had done her makeup to have three black streaks on each of her cheeks and light pink lipstick. She was holding a staff in her hand and wore a necklace with a heart shaped gem in the center.

To the Prince, he for sure thought he met the most beautiful girl in the world. 

"Hey kid, are you alright?" She spoke in a worried tone, looking at him as he just laid there like a statue. She frowned and tapped his forehead with her staff. "Hello, is there a boy in there or did he fall out of your damn ear?"

Steven shook his head, blushing as he just realized how weird he was acting right now. He quickly stood up and grabbed his crown. "R-Right, You sorry? Ah! N-No no... I-I meant sorry, are you okay? Oh jeez this is embarrassing... W-wait I meant me- N-Not you! Ah... sorry."

The girl just tipped her head at his mumbling and stuttered up words, chuckling as she slapped him on the back. "No sweat kid. Just glad you're okay. By the way, names Spinel. Can I have yours or are you gonna mess that up too."

Spinel. Steven felt like melting at the sound of her name, a small pink blush staying on his face as he spoke softly. "I'm Steven."

Spinel just smiled more, leaning against her staff as she looked the boy up and down. "So you're the Prince I was suppose to entertain tonight~ Can't say I didn't hit a jackpot taking this job."

"E-Entertain," The prince blushed, tensing up as the female before him cupped his cheek and leaned in close to his face.

"That's right cutie. I'm your Jester for tonight, so you should be growing to greet your guest before I begin the show My Little Prince~"

Spinel laughed and walked away, Steven blushing being giving her a pout. "Hey! I'm taller than you!" Spinel just kept walking away with a smirk on her face and laughing all the way. The Prince huffed, frowning before letting the few three minutes replay in his head. 

Spinel was going to be his Jester, most likely his Aunts had purchased her for the dinner tonight. She was going to preforming for him, just for him and his enjoyment. Not to mention that she was drop dead beautiful and obviously have some weird sense of humor. Her eyes were just diamonds and her voice flowed out like honey. She even smelled nice when she leaned into his face. Her lips so close-

"Oh stars," Steven mumbled, blushing from where he stood. "I just fell in love with my Jester."


End file.
